


Cover Artwork for Going Left

by SmilesP



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP/pseuds/SmilesP
Summary: Cover ArtEveryone has that one person who got away. Everyone has a ‘what if ’ from their past. Logan comes back to Neptune in 2016 to win over the love of his life. But when his arrival on New Year's Eve doesn't go as planned, he'll need some familiar (and new) faces to get things back on track (yes, HEA). An angsty AU involving idiots in love, hijinks, and shenanigans.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Cover Artwork for Going Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330603) by [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos). 



> Cover Art inspired by the fic "Going Left" by Bondopoulos
> 
> Thank you so much Jmazzy! I made this cover for you to show you how much I appreciate everything you do for the fandom. Especially all your hard work organizing Trope-a-palooza. I cannot tell you how it has helped me get through the month of July. You are amazing!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189362377@N04/50124029261/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
